


A Unique Opportunity

by shinysylver



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Established Relationship, Genderbending, Genderfuck, M/M, Magical Accidents, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical encounter leaves Wally with a few new body parts. Thankfully, Bruce doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Unique Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribe_protra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribe_protra).



> I don't own the DCU.
> 
> scribe_protra, I hope you like this fic! I love batflash myself and your request sparked my muse. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Thanks to somehowunbroken for betaing. :D

Wally ran. He ran aimlessly, crisscrossing the globe in an attempt to clear his head. Unfortunately, no matter how fast he ran, he couldn’t outrun his thoughts. He had to do something. He couldn’t stay this way forever. Doing his best to shove the images of laughing women from his mind, Wally turned toward Gotham and the only person who might be able to help.

He slowed down, his steps faltering the closer he got to Wayne Manor. By the time he made it to the entrance of the Bat Cave, he was plagued by second thoughts. Was this really a good idea? He didn’t know if he wanted Bruce to see him this way. What would Bruce think?

“Flash,” Batman growled from behind him. “What are you doing here?”

Wally jumped and spun around to find Batman standing in the shadows watching him. “Bru—Batman!” Wally corrected himself when Batman’s eyes narrowed. “You see, there was this thing, and then something happened, and…”

Wally was talking too fast but none of the words were making sense. He forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. “I need help.”

Bruce’s eyes widened in concern and he gestured toward the cave. “Come on.”

Once they were inside Bruce took off his cowl and scanned Wally with his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Wally sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Not really.”

Bruce frowned. “Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

“It might be easier just to show you,” Wally said, wanting to get the worst part over with. He looked around the cave. “Umm…Dick’s not here is he? Or Tim?”

“They’re on patrol,” Bruce said.

Wally started to remove his costume, more slowly than he ever had before. He stripped it off of his chest and was about to lower it further when he hesitated. “What about Alfred?”

Bruce stared at him for a moment before walking over to the computer and pressing a button. “Alfred.”

“Yes, Master Wayne?” Alfred’s voice echoed in the cave.

“I’m dealing with something sensitive at the moment and don’t want any interruptions.”

“Of course,” Alfred replied. “I will make sure that Dick and Tim don’t come back early.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce said, hitting the button again and turning back to face Wally.

“Okay,” Wally said, swallowing hard. “This is really embarrassing, so—“

“Just strip,” Bruce growled.

Bruce’s voice made Wally’s stomach tighten in a way he wasn’t familiar with and he shifted a bit uncomfortably before spinning around as fast as he could, shedding his costume. He stopped and kept his eyes closed, not wanted to see Bruce’s reaction.

“Wally,” Bruce said an unfamiliar note of uncertainty in his voice. “What did you do?”

“Superman wanted me to give Wonder Woman a message,” Wally explained. “But she had already gone to Themyscira…I followed.”

“They caught you,” Bruce guessed.

“Yeah, several of their warriors surrounded me and told me that only women were allowed in Themyscira,” Wally continued. “One of the girls was a sorceress and she cast a spell to make sure I qualified.”

“Does Diana know?” Bruce asked. “She wouldn’t allow—“

“I didn’t tell her,” Wally interrupted. “I couldn’t bear to. It was hard enough coming here.”

“Oh, Wally,” Bruce said softly.

Wally opened his eyes in surprise. Bruce never used that tone of voice outside the bedroom, not even when it was just the two of them like this.

Bruce stepped closer and reached out for Wally’s arm. “It’s going to be fine.”

“What if it never goes away?” Wally asked, his voice shaking. “What am I going to do?”

“I’ll call Zatanna in the morning,” Bruce said firmly. “If she can’t help then we’ll go to Fate.”

“We?” Wally asked.

“Of course we,” Bruce chastised. “No matter what, this is a ‘we.’”

Wally exhaled, relaxing into Bruce’s touch. “Even if I always have a…a…vagina?”

Bruce laughed quietly and slid his arm around Wally’s waist. “I am not unfamiliar with a woman’s body.”

“But I’m not a woman,” Wally pointed out, turning so that his half hard cock pressed against Bruce’s leg. Apparently, his body didn’t care how freaked out he was. When Bruce was this close, his dick always responded.

“No, you most certainly are not,” Bruce agreed. He reached down and took Wally’s cock in his hand stroking it a few times. “But you have a unique opportunity tonight.”

Wally leaned into Bruce’s touch. “You mean you want to…”

Bruce let go of Wally’s cock and slid his hand lower, slipping between Wally's folds to circle his brand new clitoris. Wally arched and ground down against Bruce’s hand. “That’s amazing.”

“Yes, you are,” Bruce murmured. He stepped back and stripped out of his costume.

Wally took in every line of Bruce’s body, every scar familiar to him, and felt his cock harden further. Interestingly enough, he also felt a tingling sort of need lower down. Curious, he slid his hand down to touch himself and found that he was wet. Very wet.

He held his fingers up to show Bruce. “I guess we don’t need lube then?”

Bruce’s eyes darkened and before Wally knew what was happening Bruce was on him, devouring his mouth and running his hands all over his body. He wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and let Bruce pick him up, wrapping his legs around Bruce’s waist. Bruce carried him across the room to the table, each step rubbing his cock against Bruce’s muscular abdomen, and by the time Bruce set him down he couldn’t wait any longer.

“I want you,” Wally said, nibbling on Bruce’s neck. “Now.”

Bruce nodded, breathing hard, and reached between their bodies to line his cock up with Wally’s entrance. “I’m going to go slow, because this might hurt a little the first time.”

“First time?” Wally smirked. “Who said we were going to—oh.” He breathed out, flinching a bit as Bruce carefully slid his cock into him and then quickly thrust past something that burned and made his eyes water.

Bruce stopped. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Wally answered. He reached down and ran his fingers over Bruce’s cock where they were joined. “It just feels weird and pinches a little.” He shifted around. “I think it would be better if you moved.”

Bruce didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out and then thrust forward setting a slow pace. It felt good, surprisingly good, but it was too slow. Wally dug his heels into Bruce’s back, pulling him closer. “Faster. Come on, Bruce.”

Bruce picked up the pace and Wally felt pleasure pooling low in his stomach, but it wasn’t quite enough. He reached down and began to stroke his cock in time with Bruce’s thrusts. With each thrust, Bruce’s pelvis was pushing against his clitoris and the dual stimulation making him a bit dizzy.

“I’m close,” Wally gasped, lifting his hips to meet Bruce’s thrusts.

Bruce changed his angle slightly and slid his hand between their bodies, gently rubbing Wally’s clit. Wally moaned and felt his entire body tense up as he came. His cock spilled over his hand while his body clenched tightly around Bruce’s dick.

His orgasm seemed to go on forever, even after his cock was spent, his body kept clenching around Bruce, sending waves of pleasure up and down his spine. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. His whole body was oversensitized and trembling by the time Bruce finally stilled, shuddering with his own orgasm.

“Wow,” Wally said when he finally felt able to speak again. “That was intense.”

“Mmm,” Bruce agreed, pulling out slowly. He looked at Wally with a frown. “I probably should have used a condom.”

“But we never—“ Wally started, then stopped his eyes widening. “You don’t think I can get pregnant, do you?”

“I...it might be best if we got you the morning after pill,” Bruce said.

Wally sat up and buried his head in his hands. “This keeps getting better and better.”

Bruce sat down next to him and hesitantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out.”

“We'd better, because I don’t want to have to explain to my mom why I’m pregnant with the Wayne heir.”

A small smile tugged at Bruce’s lips. “Imagine what the tabloids would say about that.”

Wally laughed, more a nervous laugh than anything else, and leaned against Bruce, resting his head against Bruce’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Bruce didn’t reply, but he tightened his arm, pulling Wally closer.


End file.
